


sprawl

by ccoli



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, stupid pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccoli/pseuds/ccoli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Ace stretches in the morning, he does so very thoroughly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sprawl

**Author's Note:**

> edit: renamed, hated the old title
> 
> Why I wrote this: I wanted to use the word thoroughly. hahaha

* * *

 

when Ace stretches in the morning, he does so very thoroughly.

* * *

 

he begins with his legs, stretches them, the right one first, then the left, then he briefly repeats the process. you get to see his damn legs every day, and every day you cant help thinking about wrapping them around yourself while the other is on _his_ back but in _your_ bed, keening and hissing and writhing for _more._

* * *

 

the next morning, you catch him training again; you must’ve missed the warm ups. he’s doing sit ups and knee bends and pushups, his body gleaming with a thin layer of sweat in the hot summer sun. he looks happy, you think, at ease, and decide not to disturb him.

* * *

 

one day, you find him laying on the deck, and he looks sad- the sky is gray and you hate it; you hate that it bothers you so much and that he seems to mind, too, and you’re not sure which of the three is the worst or if its something entirely different. you leave him be and the question unanswered.

* * *

 

on the last day, you walk up on deck and find him stretching his back, and you almost drop the reports you are carrying which were urgent enough that it would’ve been best if you’d delivered them to Izo yesterday.  
 _no,_ you think, _the reports will have to wait,_ because you can’t stop staring and its actually a little ridiculous, you admit to yourself, but at least you glance around quickly to make sure that no one watches you, well, watching.

he rolls his shoulders back and forth, his spine causing dimples against his smooth, tanned, inked skin stretching between his shoulder blades and, what a shame, disappearing in a pair of the atrocious pants he is so fond of.  
you think about kissing each one one them and ripping those stupid pants off and-  
you swallow, hard enough to surprise even yourself, and try to avert your eyes (you don’t manage to). you are physically incapable of leaving—mentally, you’ve given up long time ago; when you’re not watching him you are thinking about him, training or laughing or sleeping or doing things with you should be ashamed of asking him to.  
he goes over to stretching his arms in front of his chest and you stare; there is no need to try and hide it now.

* * *

 

_something is different_ , you think when you come out on deck the other day. _oh,_ you say to yourself _that’s what it is._  
it's pouring from the skies.  
Ace is not outside.

you eventually find him in the kitchen; you’re not really surprised, though. he’s hovering over a barrel of beer, considering drinking before noon, that little shit, when you clear your throat.  
he doesn’t flinch, just smiles, knowingly, and you know that you’re screwed.  
he tugs you in by the cloth around your waist and smiles against your jaw, telling you that he’s seen you watching, he’s seen the way you look at him, and your mind races as it tries to come up with an excuse.

* * *

 

_well_ , you begin, _i am supposed to supervise you, yoi._ lie.  
 _supervise me? keep an eye on me, then_ he laughs, _but surely not look at me as if i was a piece of meat._  
you laugh a little, trying to cover up how uncomfortable you are, when his expression suddenly changes and he asks you something you wouldn’t have expected to hear from him, ever.

* * *

 

 

_taichou_ , he says like it’s punched out of him, and rolls his eyes and his hips and his back and you _want._ you have wanted for so long and you want more, more— now that you have gotten a taste of it, you wont be able to live without it ever again.  
you might not have to, you think, when the other curls his shaky fingers around your jaw and pulls you down for a sloppy kiss you return to the best of your abilities- hence very skilled and satisfyingly, thank you very much.

* * *

 

he grunts when you get up to grab a glass of water, and turns away in shame when you lift the covers to crawl back into your warm bed.  
 _there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, yoi_ , you soothe him; _nothing I haven’t already seen._ and you, of course, are referring to the nights you spent together, but he snorts and mumbles something about stalking and you are suddenly very much aware of what you have been doing.

 

well.

_shit._

**Author's Note:**

> The next story's going to be 3rd person, I PROMISE.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are, as always, very much appreaciated ♥


End file.
